


Kobosu

by ssushiiii



Category: Free!
Genre: Asakisu are couple goals don't at me, Babysitting, Coffee Shops, Haru being Haru, M/M, Makoto just wanted some ramen, Ran and Ren are lovable terrors, Rin is here for the sarcasm, Sousuke is lost, Student! Makoto, Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019, little bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii
Summary: The dark-haired barista is standing there wide-eyed.“Siblings” Makoto laughs nervously “am I right?”The barista shrugs before starting to clean up the spillage “Only child”.----Also known Makoto's attempt at babysitting his 12-year-old twin sibling results in being teased for having a slight crush on the barista.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019





	Kobosu

**Author's Note:**

> For @/Syrenblubs on Tumblr and Instagram as part of the Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019!  
I hope this is everything you wanted, I tried to include as much of your likes and ships (both platonic and otherwise) as I could, so I hope that you enjoy this.  
\- Sush.
> 
> \----  
SELF SPON!!!  
This fic is just a bit of fun because I needed a break from uni work and my other fic (Red wings. Go check it out if you like SNK) so I joined this fic exchange.

Makoto loves his siblings.   
He really does.  
Seriously, the boy would die for those twins.

But he has a limit.  
And that limit has now been well and truly reached.

It’s 7pm on a Friday night. Makoto got back from a library cram session with Sousuke an hour ago, because university is kicking both of their asses, he wants to thank what ever god there is for giving him someone on his course as lost as he is, and is now sprawled out on the couch in his tiny Tokyo apartment, which he just so happens to share with Sousuke (and at this point, also Souskue’s boyfriend Rin because the guy almost never leaves. Maybe they should start charging him rent?), with a cup of instant ramen and a PS4 controller.  
Apparently, peace and relaxation is not an option for the brunette because Rin has decided that he should start a YouTube channel based entirely out of THEIR kitchen, despite the fact he has his own flat a few blocks over, so there is an ungodly amount of noise coming from the kitchen.  
Not only that but someone has decided to ring the doorbell.  
Who is coming to a student’s door on a Friday evening? They don’t normally get visitors.

“SOUUUU?”  
“YA” a deep voice comes from the kitchen.  
“DID YOU ORDER FOOD OR SOMETHING?”  
The kitchen door opens, and a dark-haired man pokes his head out. There is a confused look on his face. “Rin’s cooking. Why would I order food?”  
The green-eyed man stares back at him. “I don’t really know, but the doorbell just went and I’m kinda scared it’s a scam or something”  
“I mean, it could be a scam. I wouldn’t open it.”  
“WUSSES! BOTH OF YOU ARE WUSSES!” The redhead from the kitchen announces. “Just get the door.”  
They both shake their heads at him.  
“Fine then. Ill get the dammed thing”.

The power walk Rin does over to the door is hilarious. He basically charges at the door before unlocking and opening it with an unimpressed look on his face. “Hi”.

A familiar voice then fills Makoto’s ears. It is very clearly the high-pitched voice of a young boy speaking the most rapid of Japanese.  
“You’re not Makoto??”  
“What gave that away?” Rin gives off a sarcastic stare before Makoto can reach the door and usher him out of the way.  
“Ren” he looks Infront of him to see, not only Ren, but his parents and Ran standing in his doorway. The twins both wearing backpacks and carrying pillows. “What are you guys doing here?”  
His mom goes to speak, but Ran cuts in. “We’re staying with you oni-chan”  
“You’re what now?”  
“I’m sorry Makoto dearest. But your father has to go for an urgent business trip, and I have that conference tomorrow so I can’t take care of these two terrors this weekend. And obviously I can’t leave them alone because thy might start world war three. I tried to call and tell you, but you didn’t pick up?”  
He plasters a smile on his face. “Oh, that’s okay. I’ve got the blow-up bed so they can stay. How long will you be gone for?”  
“I’ll be back for them Sunday evening.” His dad says.

Two whole days babysitting 12-year olds with little to nothing of any nutritional value to feed them.

This is sure going to be fun for him.

\----

That 1st night isn’t bad.  
Rin leaves (an uncommon occurrence) because quote “children have a habit of ruining the atmosphere”. Something which neither Makoto nor Sousuke wants to explain to the twins.  
So that leaves the 4 of them.  
Thankfully, Ran and Ren have known Sousuke since they were babies and treat him like their second older brother, feeling which are mutual for Sousuke because being an only child got boring sometimes. They end up playing video games well into the night, A- because its fun, and B- because the twins straight up refuse to go to bed.

At 1am they finally give into sleep. Makoto and Sousuke have to pick them up and carry them to the blow-up bed that has been placed in Makoto’s room.

However, the peace of two sleeping children does not last long enough. For some reason the twins decide to start jumping on their older brother’s bed at 8 in the morning.  
A time which Makoto has almost never seen on a Saturday for at least 2 or 3 years. (6am swim practices were death).  
He tries to send them back to bed, but his attempts are futile.

Breakfast is an interesting occurrence.  
Makoto is well aware of his mother’s strict ‘No sugary breakfast’ rule, which is tricky, because his cupboards are lined with sugary cereals. Nothing like a bit of rebellion once you’ve moved out.  
So, he decides to take them to the nearest coffee shop for breakfast. Thankfully his mom left him a little money to cover any costs the twins.  
Sousuke is still dead to the world, so he decides that it would be best not to wake him. Sousuke anytime before midday is even more stoic than he pretends to be, he will only reply in grunts, eyerolls and death glares until that time, or he has had at least 3 extra strong black coffees.

Ran and Ren are virtually skipping/running down the street.  
‘Seriously, who gave these children this much energy?’ he thinks.  
Ran holds onto Makoto’s hand the majority of the way, which means she practically ends up dragging him.  
They get to the little coffee shop a block away from Makoto’s apartment and sit down.  
It’s not even 9am and the green-eyed boy is already exhausted.

\----

“Asahi” Haru’s hands are on his temples as he walks towards his roommate/co-worker “Could you please tell Mikoshiba to stop singing . I’ve had 4 customers complain that they can hear him”.  
10am could not come quick enough. He has no idea why people romanticise working in coffee shops, seriously, who wants to wake up at 4am to start a shift at 5 on a Saturday? Who wants to do that with their lives?   
“Ah. Sorry Haru. I’m clocking out a little early today. Kisumi and I are flying out to go on vacation with his parents and the airport is an hour away sooo….”  
Asahi has been going on about the trip for months, how Haru managed to forget, he does not know.  
However, the thought of having to tell Momo Mikoshiba himself makes him want to die a little inside.  
“Didn’t realise that was today. It’s fine I can do it myself”

Haru walks out from the tiny staff room to the main café area.  
He spots Momo’s bright (practically fluorescent) red hair by a table in the far-right corner of the shop. He seems to be chatting to 2 youngish kids who seem to be far too over-excited seeing that it is 8:30 in the morning, but somehow, Momo seems to be matching that level of enthusiasm. Haru has no idea how the boy does it, but his bets are either on energy drinks or some kind of drugs because there is no way its natural.  
Haru’s eyes flit over to the 3rd member of the table. A man around his age (he’s guessing) with light brown hair and wearing a flannel. He can barely see his face, but the muscles on the man’s shoulders and biceps make Haru’s arm hairs stand on end.  
Yes, he has a thing for muscly guys and its totally Gou’s fault for leaving magazines lying about in the staff room.

God, he wants to just go over to that table and talk to this guy.  
Still, he doesn’t want to make a scene in the middle of a packed café and he’s working.  
He walks over and taps Momo on the shoulder and gestures for him to go through the back.

Green eyes lock with blue for a short second before Haru’s back is turned.

\----

“You like hiiiiiimmmmmm”  
“I do not”  
“Yes, you do”  
“Ren, I don’t even know him. How can I like him?”  
“YOU’RE BLUSHING ONI-CHAAANNN”.  
“MAKO LOVES HIMMMMM”  
“Could you two shut up” he says playfully.

The twins continue to bounce around their brother.   
Ren in his excitement knocks over his orange juice.

Makoto’s palm hits his forehead for what feels like the 90th time in the past 12 hours.  
“I’ll go get someone, you two stay here. And don’t move. Please”

The ravenette from before is standing at the counter. If it wasn’t for the spilt orange juice on the table, Makoto would have turned back and left the shop. He can even feel his face begin to blush.   
Makoto does find the man extremely attractive, but he is in no way going to admit that to the twins.

He coughs lightly so he can get the other man’s attention.  
“Eh, hi”.  
“Hi there”.  
“Ehrmm, my brother has spilt his juice, don’t suppose you’d have any tissues to clean stuff up?”.  
A blue roll is brought out from beneath the counter.  
Makoto reaches out his hand, expecting to be given a paper towel from the roll. He is not.  
The blue-eyed man walks out from behind the counter.  
“It’s quiet right now so I can give you a hand if you want one.”  
‘WHAT THE HELL IS HE SUPPOSED TO SAY OR DO IN THIS SITUATION. JEEZ GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER MAKOTO’ the brunette thinks.  
“Eh, that would be great thanks”.

They walk to the table in a slightly awkward silence, glancing at each other every couple of seconds.  
The twins are still sitting at the table, but they have decided now is the best time for a public squabble.

“Really?”  
Ran goes straight onto the defence. “Your phone rang, and I told Ren not to answer it, but he did it anyway”.  
“It was Sou-chan”.  
“What has mom told you about answering other people’s phones?”  
“But Makotoooooo” he elongates the o sound for effect “It was Sou-chan. He wanted to know where we were”.  
“That doesn’t matter. You’re both old enough to know not to answer other people’s phones. Your sister is right. Did you tell him where we were?”  
“Yes.”  
“I told him to send the location on google maps”.  
“Good”.

The dark-haired barista is standing there wide-eyed.  
“Siblings” Makoto laughs nervously “am I right?”  
The barista shrugs before starting to clean up the spillage “Only child”.

\----

Cleaning up the table only takes a few seconds, especially with the help from the customer that he has now learned is called Makoto.  
It would be totally unprofessional to actually use his name, never mind his given name.

He thanks him then goes back to his position on the till, but not before having to tell Mikoshiba to shut up for the 8th time that day.

A very tall, very muscular dark-haired man walks through the door of the café and starts looking around.  
Being the professional he is, he decides to help him find whoever, or whatever he is looking for.

“Hello there. Are you looking for anyone in particular?”  
“Shit!” The man almost jumps out of his skin upon noticing Haru. Haru only gives him a deadpan face in return. “Sorry. Yeah actually. Brown-haired guy, 2 kids with him?”

This must be the Sou-chan that phoned.  
Haru can almost feel his heart shatter into a million different pieces.  
“Yeah, they’re over there”.

\----

Sousuke bursts into fits of laughter when Makoto tells him everything that has went down this morning.  
“It’s not at all funny”  
“Oh, Mako, its fu…” he has to censor himself, yeah, the kids are 12, but the Tachibana’s have a rather strict no swearing rule. “fricking hilarious”.  
“What is?”  
“You’re oblivious. That kid very clearly likes you”.  
“That’s what I said” Ran decides to but in.  
“No, he doesn’t”.  
“He’s been staring you since I got here”.  
“And…”  
“Oh, for god’s sake Tachibana”. Sousuke gets up from his chair, writes something down on a napkin and goes over to the counter.

3 hours later Makoto receives a text.  
{I’m rather flattered. Would you like to do dinner sometime? H. Nanase (the barista)}

Needless to say, Makoto is glad when his dad comes to pick the twins up the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on le socials @/ssushiiii on Twitter & Tumblr :).
> 
> Comments, kudos etc are much apriciated.


End file.
